onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki
|user = Pato }} The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki is a video game only Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit. It allows the user to transform into a bake-danuki, a type of tanuki monster. It was "eaten" by a pen that became Pato. Etymology * "Inu" is Japanese for "dog". * means "monster tanuki", which is a creature from Japanese folklore. Strengths and Weaknesses The most basic strength of the fruit is that it gives its user the strengths and powers of a monster raccoon dog. In the case of Pato, the fruit's most major strength is that it has given life to an otherwise inanimate object. An object that has been given life by this fruit will also have sapient intelligence and the ability to speak, likely due to being a monster raccoon dog rather than a regular one. Being a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit it give the user the specific traits of the mythical raccoon dog in which it can transform leaves into specific objects, in Pato's case he must write on the leaf for it to transform. The fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Pato is seen writing on a leaf and turning the leaf into a telescope. He is also seen changing into a pen and writing in many leaves and turning them into something written on it. Patrick Redfield also uses Pato's ability to transform leaves to create clones of various pirates and villains.Official trailer of Pato's usage of the fruit Pato also seems to be able to summon various attacks of others using the leaves. Such as Enel's lightning or Kuzan's ice attack, as seen in the fight against Red and Pato. The leaves seem to be able to summon many forces, objects and people, and can be capable of creating an area that is pitch black. Summoning the leaves may cause some strain as pato is unable to use the stronger side of his abilities without the help of Red casting the leaves for him, restricting him to small objects. Trivia * This Devil Fruit is similar to the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Tanuki. However, the bake-danuki model is based on the supernatural version of tanuki featured in Japanese folklore, while the tanuki model is based on the real animal. Coincidentally, both fruits were "eaten" by inanimate objects. * This Devil Fruit is also similar to the Fuku Fuku no Mi in which they both can transform leaves into another object. * This is the first non-canon Mythical Zoan to appear and the first Mythical Zoan to be named. * The ability to transform leaves comes from the legend of the tanuki, which are often referred to as raccoon dogs. The legend was that a tanuki turned leaves into gold to pay for sake, once he had left however, the gold had changed back into leaves. References External Links * Japanese raccoon dog * Yōkai Site Navigation ca:Inu Inu no Mi (Model Gos viverrí) fr:Inu Inu no Mi, modèle: Bake-danuki pl:Pies-Piesowoc, Model Jenoci (niekanoniczny) Category:Non-Canon Mythical Zoan